Darkness within Shadow
by LordTerrantos
Summary: Hello People. This is a story crossover of Evil and Good from various Animes and Videogames and some other series. So, it is just a story about villains and Heroes clashing at each other in a war started by Dark Emperor and Soifon.


Darkness within Shadow Arc 1: Beginning to the End

Chapter 1: The Day Godstrike was formed!

Many centuries ago when there was only the Existence of Demons, Angels, Vampires, Gods, Devils, Monsters, and many other species. There was an era of Peace in the land of Lightness and Darkness, where there was a villain named Dark Emperor and two Heroes named Kenkorot and Shala who were friends for many years but in reality Dark Emperor was using these two Angels of Light for his own ambitions and intended to use them and sacrificed them so he could obtain the Godsphere, Devilsphere, Oblivionsphere, Darkness sphere, Angelsphere, Demonsphere so he could become a Oblivion Devil God the Ultimate Race in the Galaxy but his plans were ruined when these two Angels fell for another. Thus he went on his Murder spree and destroyed almost everything in his path but eventually the pawns he used, Kenkorot and Shala challenged him to a fight to the death. They fought for 10 Days and 10 nights on the 10th day Dark Emperor was still uninjured unlike the heroes but he was sealed by a forbidden seal technique of the Angels, Inpan Akuma Darkisosia Mokushi. This cost Kenkorot and Shala their lives but sealed Dark Emperor the Devil who almost brought an end to their world but 90,000,000 years later.

At a very peaceful Japanese town known as Karakura Town. There were peaceful times after Ichigo defeated Aizen with the help of the 13 court Guard Squads and his friends. Karakura Town became a peaceful place, hardly any Hollows or evil beings ever appeared because of the Vizards, Ichigo and team Karakura, Kisuke and his Employees, and of course Yoruichi Shihoin. The 13 court Guard Squads had hardly anything to do since there was so much peace in the Human world of the bleach universe that even less people died because Hollows vanished which means hardly any Wholes which are Good Dead Spirits were there But in the Soul Society at the Seireitei the Home of the Soul Reapers and Nobles. At the top of Sokyoku Hill all the 13 Court Guard Squads gathered by an unknown summon. Lieutenants, Captains, Seated Officers, and even non seated officers were summoned.

Soifon was one of the 1st ones there. Soifon is a relatively short and petite woman with black hair. She wears a traditional Soul Reaper Captain's uniform with a sleeveless _haori_ and a yellow obi tied around her waist. Underneath her standard Soul Reaper captain's uniform, Soifon wears the uniform of the Commander-in-chief of the Sealth Force, which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back, though she does wear long black arm bands. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth each ending in a large golden ring. Instead of wearing the standard Soul Reaper sandals with _tabi_, she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks.

Omaeda her Lieutenant is a large man who is almost twice the height of his captain, and just over four times her weight. He claims that he is _plump_, which is a sign of his good living and wealth. He has black hair, and wears the standard Shinigami robes with a large purple collar. He is often seen wearing expensive, personalized jewelry.

Omaeda asks his Captain Soifon "Why are we here Captain?" Soifon just replies in a cruel tone "How should I know Imbecile." All the 13 captains along with other ranked & non ranked officers were waiting to find out who called them here. Suddenly a Man in silver clad armor with spiked pauldrons and a purplish blue cape, with black as the void eyes and a red scar across his right eye and had horns growing out of his skull and his hair was silver and was long as Sephiroth's.

The Soul Reapers put their hands on their blades but the man simply said in a calm and polite tone "No Need to draw your blades" Soifon says "Why not? To us you are an enemy who has invaded are home and we kill our enemies." The Man just replies with a sinister laugh and says "ha-ha. I see you must be Soifon the captain of Squad 2. I shall answer your question tho." Omaeda and Renji both get confused along with the rest of the 13 court Guard Squads.

Renji has long crimson hair, which is usually kept in a high ponytail, and his entire upper body being covered in tribal tattoo work. The amount of tattoos has increased over time, starting from his early days as a Shinigami candidate to covering his entire back and much of the front of his body and his extremities. He dresses in the standard Soul Reaper outfit, though he usually includes some sort of headgear, usually expensive glasses or a white headband.

The Evil man says I am Dark Emperor the Devil Emperor of Darkness who almost took over the galaxy 90,000,000 years ago if it wasn't for Kenkorot and Shala who sealed me away. Renji just comments "Your Point?" Dark Emperor then says I am looking for subordinates for the army I am forming I have already gathered some old Aquatinted friends of yours. After hearing that Soifon, Renji, Omaeda and the other Soul Reapers get confused and see Dark Emperor snap his fingers only to see several beings arise from behind him only to see.

A Man in white says Hello Renji Abarai and Soifon. Soifon replies with an angered looks "Sosuke Aizen!" Aizen comments by saying "Good for you to remember me after all these years Soifon."

Yamamoto asks Dark Emperor "How?" Dark Emperor then replies, "How? Is he alive you ask? I revived him along with the Arrancars, Espada, Bounts, and Amagai, Assassins of The Bakkoto, Zanpakuto, Sword Fiends, The Dark Ones, Hollows, Kusaka, Dark Rukia and Homura & Shizuku." Yamamoto says "Are you freaking Mad? Those villains have almost brought the end of the Soul Society!" Dark Emperor just says, " But you and the 13 court Guard Squads have also almost lead the Soul Society to its destruction and doom. Have you not?" Soifon, Omaeda, Renji, Yamamoto, and the other Soul Reapers freaked out in shock after he said this.

Dark Emperor now says with an evil grin,"I thought so. You proven my point you Soul Reapers are Evil to the core. You tried to kill Kurosaki and have committed many sins in these past 210 years since the banishment of the Vizards, Kisuke Urahara, Tessai Tsukabishi, and Yoruichi Shihoin. So in the sense the True villains of this universe are not Aizen and his evil subordinates…..The True villain is none other than you Soul Reapers of the 13th Court Guard Squads. So I ask you this? Join me and conqueror all the Worlds and become gods of all worlds? Or refuse and die here by Aizen and Ichimaru's hands?" But after he said that Yoruichi Shihoin, The Vizards, Kisuke and his employees, Team Karakura, Isshin, Ryuken, Kukaku, Ganju, and a revived Kaien appeared behind The 13th Court Guard Squads.

Yoruichi is a dark-skinned woman with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair, which she keeps up in a ponytail. Her standard attire consists of a backless, black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, black stretch pants and long beige wrist warmers, secured by bands, and long beige leg warmers with brown light shoes, allowing for stealth and easy use of Shunpo.

Dark Emperor said to Yoruichi "Who are you" which she replied "I am Yoruichi Shihoin the former Captain of Squad 2. Soul Reapers don't listen to him he is trying to corrupt you!" Dark Emperor laughs insanely after this little talk with the Soul Reapers "Muhahhahhahaha. I corrupt them? Please I am telling them the truth! Soifon tried to kill you Yoruichi and Ichigo. Yamamoto tried to execute the Valley of Screams and cause critical damage to both worlds. Mayuri killed Uryu's grandfather, Kenpachi only lives to fight to the death, and Byakuya betrayed the Soul Society briefly just to kill his Uncle Kouga Kuchiki, and Rukia killed Kaien Shiba, Tried to kill Orihime & Ichigo! And you think I am trying to corrupt them don't make me laugh I am stating the truth about the soul society. All the 13th Court Guard Squads have committed Sins and have done evil things in the past and you say I am trying to corrupt them…What a Joke?"

Yoruichi replies "So you know that much huh?" Soifon then replies to Yoruichi "Shut up Yoruichi." Yoruichi is surprised to hear Soifon say that to her and is confused at the same time. Dark Emperor grins evilly at Soifon. Kyoraku, Soifon, Renji, Omaeda, Yamamoto, and the other 13 Court Guard Squads of the Seireitei appeared in front of Dark Emperor alongside the Villains from the Arcs of Bleach.

Yoruichi says to the 13 court Guard Squads What are you doing? Ukitake replies "He is telling the truth Yoruichi and so we shall defend our leader and lead him to the core of this world and then gather more soldiers for his army for world Domination." Rukia says to Dark Emperor "Lord I shall lead you to the core" Aizen and Soifon also say this and Dark Emperor leaves with those three to destroy the core of the world. While they were going there Gin and the other villain along with the Newly Treacherous 13 Court guard Squads were distracting Yoruichi and the other remaining Heroes of Light.

Rukia says to Dark Emperor once they arrive at a heavenly Castle that resembles a God castle "We are here M'lord". Dark Emperor replies, "Good. Now I shall annihilate this world and begin my Empire of Evil." After that Dark Emperor, Soifon, Aizen, and Rukia entered the castle and someone says to them "Who dares enter the Castle of the Spirit King?" Aizen says to the Spirit King "That would be the Future Ruler of all Worlds" Spirit King says "Who?" Dark Emperor just got irritated by Sprit King's appearance and just killed him without warning which caused Spirit king to say "Urghhhhh! Such Power!" And causing his death and it started to make the bleach universe to crumble.

Gin said to Yoruichi while fighting her at Sokyoku Hill "My, My looks like our world shall soon fade in Darkness." Yoruichi replied "What?" Apacci says to Tosen "Lord Tosen!" Tosen replies "I know, Time to go. Gin replies by saying "Okay" Tosen and the other villains and treacherous Soul Reapers vanished and arrived in a Dark Castle where Soifon, Aizen, Rukia, and Dark Emperor were waiting. Yoruichi then transports the remaining Heroes to the realm of Light where a Castle was standing at. Tessai says to the gang of Heroes "Sorry but our world is no more." Ichigo says "I Know. And now we must stop Dark Emperor and his new gang of villains who are most likely gathering new villain allies to gain more advantage over us right?" Hiyori replies Yeah, so Godstrike must now stop them by gathering hero allies just like they are gathering villain allies. Orihime says Godstrike is us an Organization of Heroes right? Shinji replies indeed and we must prevent evil from winning.

Shinji then Says in a serious and calm voice Right Leader Yoruichi Shihoin? Yoruichi replies Yes, Now go and search for new allies while me and Kisuke and Ichigo work on stuff on our castle. The others agreed with what Yoruichi said and vanished and headed off to other worlds.

Theme Song Included: When You're Evil by Voltaire – Dark Emperor Theme.

The End of Chapter 1

The Characters Introduced (Most did not speak):

Dark Emperor

Shala

Kenkorot

Ichigo

Keigo

Uryu

Orihime

Chad

Chizuru

Tatsuki

Mizurio

Yoruichi

Kisuke

Jinta

Ururu

Tessai

Kon

Lirin

Kurodo

Noba

Isshin

Yuzu

Karin

Ryuken

Shinji

Hiyori

Lisa

Kensei

Mashiro

Love

Rose

Hachi

Kanonji

Ashido

Zennosuke

Kenryu

Enryu

Kaien

Kukaku

Ganju

Fujimaru

Matsuri

Konoka

Shiyo

Yamamoto

Sasakibe

Soifon

Omaeda

Saido

Izuru

Unohana

Isane

Iemura

Hanataro

Momo

Byakuya

Renji

Rikichi

Komamura

Iba

Jirobo

Kyoraku

Nanao

Tatsufusa

Hisagi

Hitsugaya

Matsumoto

Kenpachi

Yachiru

Ikkaku

Yumichika

Aramaki

Mayuri

Nemu

Rin

Hiyosu

Akon

Ukitake

Rukia

Kiyone

Sentaro

Jidanbo

Kaiwan

Hikonyuto

Danzomaru

Aizen

Gin

Tosen

Yammy

Starrk

Baraggan

Hallibel

Ulquiorra

Nnoitra

Grimmjow

Zommari

Szayel

Aaroniero

Nelliel

Arturo

Luppi

Wonderweiss

Lilynette

Dordonii

Cirucci

Gantenbainne

Charlotte

Avirama

Findor

Poww

Ggio

Nirgge

Apache

Mila-Rose

Sun-Sun

Tesla

Shawlong

Edrad

Yylfordt

Di Roy

Nakeem

Lumina & Verona

Medazeppi

Pesche

Dondochakka

Rudobon

Loly

Menoly

Patros

Aldegor

Menis

Iceringer

Demora

Grand Fisher

Mock Arrancar

Fortress Arrancar

Hollow Ichigo

Ayon

Fura

Metastacia

Adjuchas Commander

Lunuganga

Battikaroa

Fishbone D

Acidwire

Hexapodus

Shrieker

Familiar

Jibakurai

Bulbous G

Numb Chandelier

Zonzain

Menos Grande

Kariya

Koga

Yoshino

Ho & Ban

Udagawa

Mabashi

Ugaki

Yoshi

Sawatari

Ichinose

Amagai

Kumoi

Hanza

Kibune

Ryu

Jinnai

Genga

Kouga

Muramasa

Ryujin Jakka

Gonryomaru

Suzumebachi

Gegetsuburi

Wabisuke

Minazuki

Hisagomaru

Tobiume

Senbonzakura

Zabimaru

Tenken

Katen Kyokotsu

Kazeshini

Hyourinmaru

Haineko

Hozukimaru

Ruri'iro Kujaku

Ashisogi Jizo

Sogyo no Kotowari

Sode no Shirayuki

Zangetsu

Tensa Zangetsu

Hichigo Tensa Zangetsu

Kirikaze

Narunosuke

Toju Pair

Hollow Toju

Boomerang Toju

Tentacle Toju

Toju Gang

Mouthless Toju

Hammer Toju

Bearded Toju

Clever Toju

Yokai Toju

Lion Toju

Ape Toju

Face Toju

Baishin

Ganryu

Jai

Benin

Riyan

Bau

Mue

Kusaka

Ying & Yang

Dark Rukia

Homura

Shizuku

Bansui

Seigen

Mad Eater

Next in Darkness within Shadow Chapter 2: Recruiting of Heroes of Godstrike & Recruiting of Villains of Shadowblood.


End file.
